We will investigate the effects of hexachlorophene (HCP) and related chlorinated bisphenols on the metabolism of brain tissue and erythrocytes in an attempt to elucidate the mechanism for HCP induced nerve degeneration and red cell hemolysis. We will also examine the interaction of HCP with CNS, red cell and mitochondrial membranes and its effect on membrane function. Finally, we will investigate the nature of HCP association with proteins and lipids and the mechanism for its inhibitory effect on dehydrogenase enzymes. These studies are aimed at establishing the biochemical mechanisms for HCP toxicity and in assessing the potential hazard of this compound to man.